Omni Corporation
Omni Corporation is THE corporation. It owns all official business, intellectual property rights, and currency in the Extremity. It is one of the three regulatory agencies in the Extremity, the other two being the Pan-Dimensional Office of Deities and the Temporary Government of the Extremity. Many businesses do not realize that they are subsidiaries of Omni Corporation. However, Clause 0 of Omni Corporation's contract states that any business formed in the Extremity is automatically owned by Omni Corporation. 1% of the profits of every business are collected by Omni's auditors, with or without that business's knowledge or consent. The ethics of Omni Corporation have long been criticized by many people who feel that it is tyrannical, power-hungry, and sinister. However, challenging it is very difficult since it is so integral to the workings of the Extremity and owns the means of production of the infrastructure of every civilization. History Little is known about the founding of Omni Corporation. The files pertaining to its creation are kept in an extremely well-guarded location, and espionage agents have only managed to uncover a few details. It is known that its founder or founders created a shell organization that can be best translated into English as "Nobody of Nowhere in 0 B. C. E." in order to remain anonymous. The contract that granted Omni Corporation official status was one of the first documents ever approved by the Temporary Government of the Extremity and was justified using extremely powerful transcendental computations. Omni Corporation immediately gained the rights to every production line in the Extremity and thus became one of the regulatory bodies by default. It's logo, ©, was placed in every copyright statement before the name of the subsidiary which owned the copyrighted product, signifying that Omni Corporation was the main owner of the product. The profits made by any Omni subsidiary must, by law, go to that subsidiary's owner. To insure that they maintained a majority share (and therefore control of the company), the board of directors had to create their own product line and make sure that it accounted for over 50% of Omni's revenue. Thus, Omni Corporation immediately created a brand called Omni DirectTM which functions as Omni Corporation's main product line and offers many of the products sold by its subsidiaries, as well as others which can only be obtained through it. Due to Omni Corporation imposing harsh restrictions on what it's other subsidiaries can sell, Omni DirectTM currently accounts for over 70% of the corporation's profits. Shortly after the creation of Omni DirectTM, Omni faced opposition from many fronts, most notably Shoppe Enterprises, LLC. "The Shoppe" as it is commonly known, had already gained a reputation as the most ethical and trustworthy megacorporation in the Extremity, and was very outspoken about its views on Omni Corporation's policies. Omni Corporation initially tried to have The Shoppe dissolved, but was overruled by the TGE and got a lot of bad publicity. It has since adopted more cautious strategies when dealing with its enemies.